Sonamy- One day
by SabrinalovesSonamy
Summary: Oh no! Amy been kidnapped! But by who? Will Sonic save her? Sonamy oneshot :)


Sonic was on the tree taking a nap. Amy was walking around trying to find Sonic. She then passed by a tree and stop to see a blue figure. "Sonic?" said Amy. Sonic was still fast asleep. The gold buckle on his shoe suddenly shone on Amy eyes and blind her. "Ow, the sun is so bright today."

She then walk away and thinks "_I thought it was him. Oh where are you, Sonic?" _She was very hungry and saw the chilidog stand. "Maybe one chilidog won't hurt." She pays one and eats the chilidog on a bench. "Mmm delicious, no wonder Sonic loves them." Sonic woke up to a familiar smell and quickly went to the chilidog stand.

Amy was thinking about Sonic. _"Oh Sonic, can't you see that I love you?"_ Sonic doesn't notice her until he bought one big chilidog and saw her. "Yo, Amy". He went to her and sat opposite to her. Amy then looks up. "H-hi Sonic". "What's wrong?" said Sonic. "Nothing, I'm fine" said Amy. He takes a huge bite of the chilidog and finished it. "Good" said Sonic. Amy was silent and continues eating her chilidog slowly. She felt herself being awkward when Sonic stare at her while she eating. "Er... aren't you supposed to fight Eggman from his evil scheme?" "No, I already kick his big butt." Amy laughed softly and when she finished her chilidog she stood up. "I gotta go..." "Where are you going?" said Sonic who also stood up. "Need to meet someone" said Amy. "Who?" said Sonic. "Why do you want to know? You don't even care about me!" and run away crying. Sonic just stood there and scratch his head.

Amy P.O.V

I ran away from Sonic full of anger to nowhere at all. I'm didn't need to meet someone, it was just a lie. God, he is such a jerk! I continue to run on the street path. I improve my running a lot when I chase Sonic but I will never catch up to him no matter how hard I run. I then stop and walk instead. I look up to the sky to see if there are any stars. Unfortunately, it was raining. Great... just what I need to cheer up my mood. Then someone suddenly covers my mouth and drags me into the dark. He then said something in my ear. "Look what we have here, a Rose. You know how dangerous to walk in the middle of the night and... alone. You could have got hurt. Too bad your _boyfriend _is not here to help you, because he doesn't _like _you! He laughs his evil laugh. I can't really see his face because it was too dark. "Mmrmm, mhmm mm!" (Sonic... help me!). I try to scream as loud as I can but I was too late.

Sonic P.O.V

I just stood there confused and watch her running away. _"Wow, she is in such a hurry to meeting someone. I hope it's not a boy and I hope she get there safely. _Why am I thinking and worrying about her? Maybe... I am in love with Amy. Oh no she ran away because she thinks I don't like her. Better find out if she is okay.

Normal P.O.V

He ran super Sonic speed to where Amy ran. "Amy? Amy, where are you?!" "Hello, Sonic. It's so nice to see you here." "Who are you and how do you my name? Show yourself!" said Sonic. "Don't you know me? I'm your evil... twin" said the mystery stranger who came out of the darkness and smirk his evil smirk.

"Scourge? Why ya green slut. Where's _my _Amy and what did you do to her?!" "Your Amy? Oh you mean Rose. She be so glad to hear that but..." Scourge then show Sonic Amy who stills unconscious and laugh his evil laugh. "Amy! Give her back!" said Sonic who is full of anger and clutch his fists. Scourge move his finger left and right and said "One small step and she dies." He then pull a knife from out of nowhere and put the knife on her throat. "Woah, let's not go that far." "Or what? You'll killed me with Dark Sonic or Super Sonic?" "No" said Sonic who is full with confidence. "Well then, any last words to your Amy?" said Scourge who moves the blade closer to her throat. "Yeah I got one", said Sonic.

"Look! Fiona is kissing someone" "Why would I care about that b****?" When Scourge turns around, Sonic quickly kick the knife out of the way and grabs Amy in a blink of an eye. Scourge was shocked. Not because of Sonic getting Amy back, but of Fiona cheated him with Sally. "Don't think this is over yet!" and ran away to who knows where. "Yeah run away! And don't touch my Rose again!" yelled Sonic.

"My... Rose, what...?" "Ames, are you alright?" "Sonic? What happened to me?" said Amy who gained conscious. "You pass out and I save you from my evil twin" said Sonic. "Scourge?!" "Yeah, he had a knife close to your throat but I kicked it away" said Sonic. "Oh thank you so much for saving me, Sonikku!" said Amy who glomp Sonic and kiss him on the cheek. Sonic blushed. "You deserve it. Amy... there's something I want to tell you" said Sonic. "What is it?" said Amy worriedly. He grabs her hands and put it under his. "Amy, I love you" mumbles Sonic. She heard that but wants Sonic to say that again. "What? I can't hear" said Amy. "I love you, Ames!" said Sonic who suddenly covers his mouth. "I know" giggled Amy. "What?" said Sonic who's confused. Amy giggled again. "I heard your mumbling and I just want you to say that again" laughed Amy. Sonic laughed with her. "Aww, I love you too, Sonikku!" said Amy happily. Sonic then grins and they both kissed passionately for like an eternity.

The End!

Thanks for reading. Please review :)


End file.
